randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Veda Bladetek
Veda Bladetek (often called Veda, for short) is a mysterious android with no recollection of his past. Created some odd years ago by an unknown scientist, critical damage taken during one of Veda's missions all but blanked his memory, leaving him with no recollection of his maker, his intended purpose, nor of his past actions. He has since been repaired to fully operational status, though his past, and even the identity of Veda's maker, remain a mystery, even to himself, his model number and name being the only things he can remember. He now seeks to uncover who he really is...and what he was built to do. Appearance: An android built for combat, Veda is clad in a suit of red armor with sections of white throughout and gold around the lower edge of his lower leg armor. His face is similar to that of an ordinary human with green eyes, furthering support of his origin as an android. Flowing down his back is a long, ponytail-like lock of artificial blonde hair. on his back is a white backpack-type charging device that stores a saber hilt, the latter of which is visible over his left shoulder. He is also rather tall, with his hight measuring out to 6 feet. Personality: It is unknown what Veda was like before he lost his memory. Nowadays, he wears the look of someone who had lost his purpose, and found a new one. His personality isn't much help either, as he's socially distant. He doesn't talk much and comes off strongly as a loner at first impression. What his personality is like with someone he trusts is considered the complete opposite. While a bit of a loner, he is typically seen with a robotic pet cat that is just as sentient as he is. This cat (which he named Helix) is probably Veda's only friend that's a machine, like him, and gives Veda a sense of comfort. A passing bystander can even occasionally see Veda playing with Helix and talking openly with the cat mechanaloid. He also seems to be quite knowledgable about technology and weaponry, able to take a simple rifle and transform it into a rapid-fire beam weapon or make a pile of scrap into a fully functional load-lifter mech with seemingly little difficulty. Personal Weaponry: Veda carries just two weapons on him, the Proto-Buster: an energy pistol equipped with a beam coated blade for use as a shoto, and the Magna Saber: a high-energy, saber-style beam blade that has a power rating of 2.6 Mega-Watts, allowing it to cleave through just about anything. Both weapons were hand-built by none other than Veda himself for self-defensive purposes, though he is often seen using the Magna Saber for welding purposes. This is more than likely a secondary feature he built into the beam saber to make it more useful. Both weapons are stored on or in his backpack for recharge. Occupation: Veda works for the Warriors of Stardust guild as their weapons master and designer. He has recently constructed the Z9K-F29 Stardust Warrior assault robot for use as a personal combat automata made of pure diamond. He has also made a journal containing potential upgrade designs for the Lancelot unit used by Ryuzaki.